Firsts
by randomteenager
Summary: Gruvia Week Day 4: Firsts! Short Gruvia drabbles lathered in sweet cotton candy fluff topped with occasional sprinkles of humor.
1. i

**Author's Note: **A series of super late Gruvia drabbles for Gruvia Week's First prompt that will be sparsely updated over the weeks. All these are pretty short (the longest barely reaches 1,000 words) and I hope they make ya smile! Reviews are always super appreciated! :)

* * *

_i._

After rehearsing several times in his head, Gray walked into the guildhall, dark eyes scanning the room for vibrant blue hair and a cheery, "Gray-sama!" greeting. He found her relatively quickly, idly chatting with Lyon and smiling politely about something.

_Great_, he thought, brow furrowing at the sight of the silver-haired man. Now this was going to be more complicated than he wanted.

Rolling his shoulders back, Gray approached the two, clearing his throat when he was at their side. Lyon paused as Juvia glanced over her shoulder, her face instantly brightening before she turned towards him.

"Gray-sama!" she chirped while Lyon glowered.

He nodded. "Juvia." He glared at Lyon, silent—his glower was acknowledgement enough.

Juvia merely prattled on, oblivious to the tension between the boys. "Lyon-sama was just telling Juvia about his last mission—"

"Yeah great," Gray interrupted, shifting his gaze to hers. "Listen, Juvia."

The girl blinked, waiting expectantly.

Gray shifted, idly scratching the back of his head. He'd practiced exactly what he was going to say, but now he was drawing a complete blank. Stupid Lyon and his annoying presence, why'd he have to show up today of all days—

"If you don't have anything to say," the said man cut in, snapping Gray out of his reverie, "Juvia-chan and I were having a nice conversation—"

"I'm hungry."

Damn it, so much for all that practice.

Lyon arched a brow as Juvia tilted her head. "Gray-sama's hungry?" she repeated, hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Yeah," he muttered, scratching the back of his head again, "so let's grab food."

"Great!" added Lyon, "I know just the place—"

"Not you," Gray growled, glaring before looking to Juvia. "You."

"Eh?" she peeped, popping a hand over her mouth. "Gray-sama and Juvia alone?" Her face erupted in a blush. "D-D-D-Date?!"

Gray shrugged, cheeks growing warm as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You coming or what," he muttered, flicking his gaze to her, only to find her seat empty. She had already glued herself to his arm, squealing and nuzzling his shoulder with little hearts springing around her.

"What flavor should the wedding cake be, Gray-sama?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

He flinched. "What goes on inside your head?!"

Juvia laughed merrily, snuggling his shoulder as he led her out of the guild.

* * *

_first time asking her out_


	2. ii

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the initial feedback guys! I really appreciate it! On to the next one. :)

* * *

_ii._

"What's the place called again?"

"'Top of the world'."

"And you're sure this place exists?"

"Yes! The people told Juvia that it's—um…" She squinted, holding the map closer to her eyes before pointing. "It's this way!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "You said that twice already. Maybe they were just messing with you—"

"No!" she cried with an indignant pout. "When Juvia came here a few years ago, the people told her it was good fortune to bring the one you love most, so Juvia has to bring Gray-sama!"

He blinked, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Juvia held the map closer.

"Juvia will find it… she has to, or else she will lose her love! And if Juvia loses Gray-sama…" Her voice trailed off, eyes downcast as the map crinkled in her grasp.

Gray studied her face, silent before scoffing. "Stupid," he murmured, prying her hand from the map and lacing her fingers through his. "That stuff's all fake, you know."

Juvia sniffed, ducking her head as he glanced around.

"This way, right?" he asked, looking back at her.

She lifted her gaze, a small smile spreading across her lips as he tugged on her hand and led the way.

* * *

_first time holding hands_


	3. iii

_iii._

Steam rose from their plates as the waiter placed their dishes before the dining couple. Gray grinned at the sight of his food—a delicious cioppino freshly cooked and simmering—and promptly grabbed his silverware, taking hearty bites. Juvia took small, delicate bites, more preoccupied with her handsome date than the spaghetti before her.

Gray swallowed before pausing, glancing to Juvia and lifting a brow at her unyielding stare. "What?"

The girl merely smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing, Juvia was just—"

"Do ya want some?"

"Eh?"

She blinked as Gray held out his fork to her, a piece of fish attached to the end of it. A warm blush colored her cheeks—he was feeding her? Sharing his food with the same fork?!

She blushed darker as she looked at him, finding him watching her expectantly.

He waited for her to grab the fork and eat it, but instead she leaned forward and took it with her mouth. Gray flinched, his own cheeks tinting pink as Juvia leaned back and swallowed.

"Ah~" she sighed, cupping her blushing cheeks. "In a sense, Gray-sama just kissed Juvia…!"

"What—!" he said, tensing as Juvia swirled her spaghetti around her fork.

"Here, Gray-sama~"

He looked at her, twitching upon finding her raising her fork and holding it to him.

"Say 'ah'!"

"Juvia," he mumbled, glancing off to the side with a blush, "I wasn't—"

Her eyes began to water, and Gray flinched before quickly sitting up straight and opening his mouth.

"A-Ah…"

Juvia beamed, eagerly placing the fork in his mouth. Gray chewed and looked away, ignoring the warmth brewing on his cheeks. As he swallowed the noodle hanging out of his mouth, he felt a tug, prompting him to glance at the girl across from him.

She held the other end in her mouth, a mischievous twinkle sparkling in her eye as she leaned across the table and closed her eyes. In a few moments she'd feel his lips press against hers in a romantic kiss—but instead she felt the noodle grow limp followed by the sound of coughing.

"Gray-sama!" she cried, eyes snapping open as he held a hand before his mouth and swallowed.

"I'm fine," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"It's okay," she said quietly as he glanced at her. Holding up another spaghetti fork, she added, "Here, one more try~"

His face burned in a blush. "No!"

* * *

_first time sharing food_


	4. iv

_iv._

"Juvia will only be a minute," she had said before she slipped into her apartment, but that was five minutes ago. Then it was ten minutes ago. Now it was turning to twenty, and Gray was getting a little impatient. What the heck did girls do in their bathrooms anyways?

He was waiting outside her door, being the perfectly patient boyfriend for his rarely high-maintenance girlfriend, but his patience was quickly wearing thin.

"Oi, Juvia," he said, shoving himself off the wall and knocking on her front door. "How much longer—?"

The door swung open, and Gray blinked.

He had never actually _seen _the inside of Juvia's apartment before. For their dates, he just waited at her front door or she usually met him at the guild. But the first thing he saw—or rather, the first thing that saw him—was… himself. In a plushie.

_A lot_ of plushies.

He didn't have to turn his head very far to see the massive number of plushies lining her shelves and bookcases and countertops. Jeez, how many did she have? He'd seen the occasional Gray-keychain or Gray-handkerchief, but these… there were a lot of these.

Picking one up, Gray turned it over, idly inspecting it. This whole thing was a little weird, but maybe he should've expected it. Just another point to add to the list of Juvia's odd quirks.

But even if it was kinda creepy, it was a little impressive too. Each plushie was neatly and intricately sewn in soft fabric that was probably expensive given the quality, and every single one of them had little details like the scar on his forehead and the guild mark on his chest. And on the back—he squinted his eyes a little—there seemed to be some letters—

"Gray-sama?!"

Gray lifted his head, finding Juvia gaping at him with a pretty blush on her cheeks. She was dressed in a strapless, light pink dress with a white sunhat sitting atop her head as her eyes shifted from his face to the doll in his hand.

"Hey," he answered nonchalantly. "Your door was unlocked. Ready to go yet?"

She blushed, idly tugging the hem of her dress. "Sorry, is Juvia taking too long?"

"It's fine," he replied, flashing a handsome grin. "These guys kept me company." She flushed darker, stammering quietly as Gray casually glanced around. "Hey, how many of these are there?"

"205!" Juvia answered enthusiastically, her previous chagrin suddenly replaced with boasting pride, but her confidence quickly faltered when he looked at her with wide eyes. Did he think it was weird? Did he think _she _was weird? Would he stop taking her out on dates and walk out the door and never talk to her again—

"Huh," he said, and when she looked at him, her heart skipped a beat. He was raising an eyebrow at her, a playful gleam glinting in his dark eyes as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin. "_Only_ 205?"

Juvia gasped, eyes widening before she hastily replied, "Juvia can make more!" She dashed to the other room and returned with her sewing kit, eyes burning passionately.

Gray snickered before he started to laugh, a loud, boisterous laugh that made Juvia's heart warm at the sound. She began to laugh too, the past time quickly forgotten in the sound of their laughter.

* * *

_first time making him laugh_

* * *

_Thank you so much for the feedback so far guys! I really appreciate it! I hope these are just making you smile :) _


	5. v

_v._

It had been 28 days, 4 hours, 32 minutes and 15 seconds since Gray had first asked Juvia out on a date. And while she loved and cherished every second with him, he still hadn't kissed her.

But that was going to change today. Juvia knew it the moment he asked her to close her eyes.

He was already considerably close to her face, a fact her blushing cheeks instantly gave away. The chair creaking beneath him revealed that he was leaning closer.

Oh god. This was it. The moment she'd been dreaming about countless times since they'd first met. It was finally here.

Her breaths came quicker, her hands clenching in her lap. Her heart was pounding mercilessly in her chest—was she ready for this? Of course she was! But then—what would it be like? Would it live up to everything she dreamed? Of course it would, it was her Gray-sama! But what if she was too nervous? What if she messed it up? What if—?

"Oi, Juvia."

She squeaked, her heart leaping in her throat at the sound of his voice mere centimeters away.

"Open your mouth."

Steam shot out of her ears as she stifled her squeal. Open her mouth? Was he going to kiss her like _that_? With t-t-t-tongue?!

Heart hammering in her chest, Juvia steadily obeyed, opening her mouth.

"Wider," he said, and she could've sworn she saw lights flash behind her eyes as his breath passed over her face.

She blushed darker as she followed his command. Her pulse was racing a million miles a minute, her toes curling in anxious, yearning anticipation—

Feeling something salty against her tongue, her eyes fluttered open, finding Gray grinning at her as he placed a sausage octopus in her mouth. He removed the tip of the chopstick as Juvia stared, gradually closing her mouth while Gray popped another in his own mouth.

"Well?" he asked mid-chew, swallowing before arching a brow. "Did I cook it right?"

Juvia chewed slowly, but then her eyes started to water before she suddenly burst into tears.

Gray immediately flinched, flailing his arms around. "Is it that bad?!"

Juvia wailed loudly, shaking her head before burying her face in her hands. "It's p-p-perfect!" she sobbed, and he furrowed his brow.

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-Because!" she sniveled, lifting her head and looking at him. "J-Juvia—28 days—waaaah!"

More tears sprout from her eyes, making him jerk. "What—"

"K-K-K-Kiss!" she cried. "Juvia th-thought—Gray-sama was going to—waaah!"

She buried her face in her hands again, her body wracking with loud sobs. The boy flinched, eyes widening in realization before he cleared his throat.

"W-Well, er—don't cry! It's not that I don't, uh—" He scratched the back of his head, wincing as her cries grew louder. "Juvia, don't—come on, look at me—"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and when she lifted her tear-streaked face to his, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

The girl froze, eyes widening as his hand came up and held the side of her face. He kissed her firmly before pulling away, eyes flickering to her own before looking off to a corner.

"There, happy?"

His cheeks were pink, and her lips tingled from the sensation. Juvia stared, perfectly still before her lip quivered and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"…Waaaaah!"

Gray twitched, "Wha—?!"

But then she leapt out of her chair, tackling him to the ground and burying her face in his chest. He grunted, placing an arm around her instinctively as he looked down to the top of her head.

"Hey, what's—"

"J-Juvia is so h-h-happy!" she sobbed, and Gray rolled his eyes, chuckling.

This woman and her overzealous emotions.

He lifted her chin and she looked at him, her blue eyes glistening. His thumb brushed against her cheek as he flashed a charming grin.

"So, do you want to continue?"

Juvia instantly swooned, eagerly leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

_first time kissing her_


	6. vi

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your kind reviews about these little stories! I really appreciate it. This one is the longest of the series, the rest will continue being relatively short. Hope you like it :)

* * *

_vi._

Gray's feet were killing him, but he should've figured this would happen the minute Juvia asked him to go shopping with her. She had been prattling on about something Gray was half-listening to as he nodded aimlessly and added the occasional grunt. Apparently, somewhere along the line he'd agreed to go shopping with her, the fact only registering in his mind when she was done kissing him.

So Gray found himself being pulled along by the arm, spending hours listening to Juvia gasp at something in the shop window, haul him inside, dig through countless clothes racks (while making him itch to rip off his own clothes), and disappear to the dressing room before eventually leaving. They rarely stopped by the cashier and bought something (which was still tedious with the ridiculously long lines), and that made the whole thing seem even more pointless. What was the point of going shopping if you weren't going to buy anything?

But his annoyances were soon cast aside as he found himself approaching the end of the mall, eagerly realizing that finally, this long day would be over.

At his side, Juvia excitedly glanced at all the stores, her arm wound through his with her cheek pressed against his shoulder. He glanced at her face, waiting for her to look at him and tell him they could go, but then he saw her eyes light up at yet another something in a window. He slacked his shoulders with a groan as Juvia giggled and pulled him inside.

Too preoccupied with his boredom, he hadn't noticed she'd pulled him inside a bikini store.

Juvia skipped from rack to rack while Gray decided to count every crack in the ceiling because hey, it's not like he had anything better to do. He sat by the entrance of the dressing rooms, oblivious that Juvia had slipped inside until he felt a tug on his hand.

He looked at her, and he instantly felt all his blood rush to his face.

She was dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit, her legs completely exposed with a low cut revealing her voluptuous figure. As if that wasn't striking enough, the sides were cut out with only a strip of material running down her stomach from her chest to her hips.

Gray's eyes practically leapt out of his head, and he felt a nosebleed coming on.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called shyly, her hands laced behind her back as she shifted her feet nervously. "Does Juvia look okay?"

She glanced down at herself, biting her lip timidly. Cana had told her to go bolder with her bathing suit choices, but maybe this was too much.

"You…" Gray began, and Juvia looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "You look…"

"_—__ravishing, beautiful, a goddess! Juvia, marry me!" _

_"__Gray-sama! I do!"_

Juvia squealed to herself, cupping her blushing cheeks until she was suddenly pulled to a firm chest.

She immediately squeaked, her face erupting in a darker blush as his arms seemed to tighten around her. _P-P-Passionate embrace?!_

"G-Gray-sama, Juvia's so—"

"The hell do you think you're looking at, four-eyes?!"

The soft background and romantic music instantly fell away as Juvia froze, lifting her gaze to find Gray snarling at some boy with glasses.

"Keep staring and I'll knock your teeth in!" he sneered, pressing Juvia closer to his chest.

"U-Um," she stammered, pressing a hand against his torso, "perhaps Juvia should go change?"

Gray nodded above her as Juvia ducked her head, scurrying back to the dressing room. If that bathing suit wasn't enough to keep Gray's attention, maybe she needed something even bolder?

As the door clicked open once more, Gray looked up, only to twitch at the sight.

Now she was dressed in a white strapless bandeau paired with blue string bottoms. The top did little justice covering her generous chest, miraculously hanging on somehow, and the bottoms' strings looked like they were going to snap any second.

As her arm rested beneath her chest, bringing even more attention to the area, she asked sweetly, "Does Gray-sama like this one?" Her eyes lifted shyly to his—only to find him standing in front of her again as he glared at another customer.

"Hey! Nothing to see here, jackass!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia huffed, pushing his arms off before returning to the dressing room.

She quickly changed to her third bikini, and if _this_ one didn't work, she didn't know what would. The red halter-top barely covered her chest, revealing a scandalous amount of skin while the bottoms rode up her hips and exposed even more of her body that made her blush at the thought. She was embarrassed to even walk out of the dressing room, but if it would get Gray's attention…

"Gray-sama," the girl quietly called, peeking her head out. His face was red as he sat outside, tapping his foot with crossed arms. Juvia stepped out slowly, her arms covering her chest as she peered up at him. "Does Gray-sama like—?"

_"Hell no!"_

Juvia squeaked, finding herself pressed against him once more as he growled at the group of men that had gathered.

"Keep walking before I stick an ice lance up your dumb asses! Move!"

Juvia pouted, wriggling in his grasp. "Gray-sama!"

"Juvia, don't move like—I said keep walking!"

"But Gray-sama!"

"You wanna go, bastards?!"

"Gray-sama! What does Gray-sama think of Juvia's swimsuit?!"

"I think you should put some clothes on, that's what!"

"But Gray-sama—your clothes!"

"Wha—huh?! Forget that! Here!" He tossed a thick wetsuit at her before wrapping her tightly in a towel and ushering her inside. "We're going home after this!"

"But Juvia—!"

"Oi, bastards! What the hell did I say about staring?!"

There was a sudden loud crash outside followed by the sound of fists flying, making Juvia sigh as she dressed to her original clothes.

Gray was soon hauled away by mall security, leaving Juvia to learn with a pout that she couldn't bring her rowdy stripper boyfriend shopping with her again.

* * *

_first time shopping together_


	7. vii

_vii._

"Gray-sama, it's time!"

The man groaned. "Do we have to?"

Juvia smiled, pulling on his hand. "They'll find out eventually."

"It's nothing new," he replied with a stubborn frown. "You're always with me anyway. Can't we just let them figure it out?"

"It's better if they hear it from us," she said, and Gray sighed.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

He let Juvia lead him into the guildhall, and it took all of 0.2 seconds for the other guild members to see their linked hands.

"Congratulations!" Lucy squealed, and within moments Juvia was pulled away from Gray and surrounded by all the ladies of the guild.

"Finally!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"How inspiring!"

"Heh, I saw it coming a mile away. Jet! Droy! You guys owe me 50 jewels!"

Juvia looked quickly between all the girls before glancing to Gray. He gave her a knowing look, eyes clearly reading "I-told-you-so", but before he could go and rescue his poor girlfriend, he was jerked back from a harsh yank on his necklace chain.

Tossed against the wall, his back collided against the wood as he grunted and glared. "Hey, what the—"

"You better not hurt her, you hear me, stripper-freak?" Gajeel snarled, pressing his forehead against Gray's.

Gray scowled in return, pushing his forehead back against his. "Back off," he snapped, shoving his hand off his neck and turning away—only to find the edge of a sword pointed at his throat.

"Be very respectful," Erza warned, a malicious aura radiating around her, "and treat her right."

Gray swallowed, staring at the blade before pushing it aside. "Of course I will!"

"If you make her cry," said Lyon, and Gray groaned at his sudden arrival, "I will be the first to console her."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he seethed with a glare. "And if you even think about touching her—"

"Gray," interrupted Elfman, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "you must do the manly thing and—"

"I get it, okay?!" he shouted, shrugging his hand off. "Get off my back!" Stripping off his shirt, his dark eyes scanned the room before settling on his pink-haired comrade. "Yo, Natsu! Let's go, right now, one-on-one!"

Natsu, who had been watching the guild uproar very confused, lit up at the challenge of a fight as he leapt on the counter table and summoned fire to his fists. "Hell yeah! You're on, Gray!"

As the two tackled in a brawl, Mirajane walked over to Erza, asking under her breath, "Should we be worried?"

Erza shook her head, a gentle smile curving her lips as she looked between the two. Juvia was blushing, smiling a bashful smile as she answered all the girls' questions with as precise detail as possible. Gray was fighting with Natsu as usual, but his moves had more vigor to them, and she caught the way his face brightened when he glanced to Juvia who smiled happily in return.

Nodding in approval, the scarlet woman crossed her arms. "Not at all."

* * *

_first time going public  
_


	8. viii

_viii._

Sitting inside Juvia's apartment, Gray lounged on the couch, munching on some pocky as Juvia dozed off against him. They were supposed to be watching some romantic movie on TV, but barely ten minutes into it Juvia had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Gray was too lazy to shut it off. That, and he didn't want to risk waking her. The only thing worse than an upset Juvia was a cranky one.

So he munched on his chocolate pocky, casually glancing around the room before returning his attention to the TV. Onscreen was a cliché romantic comedy scene—the hero and heroine were having dinner together, and they were sharing the same spaghetti noodle.

He vaguely recalled Juvia trying to do the same with him, but he'd denied her because he was never inclined towards public affection. But he did remember the way her face fell when he rejected her, and he'd be lying if he said the memory never nagged him.

As he bit into his pocky, he paused, glancing from the pocky to the scene on the screen. It wasn't exactly a noodle, but it could work…

As if on cue, Juvia stirred beside him, gradually rousing awake as she leaned off his shoulder and rubbed her eye.

"Gray-sama…?"

"Hey," he greeted, glancing at her as she stretched her arms.

"What time is it?" she yawned before slumping against his shoulder once more.

"Little past two," he replied, popping the rest of his pocky in his mouth. She hummed softly, reaching for the pocky box before Gray moved it away from her grasp. "Hey, ask first, greedy. There's not much left."

Juvia looked at him, pouting before shifting off of his side. "May Juvia have one, please?"

He held up a stick before her, and she smiled until he whisked it away from her reach and placed the tip in his mouth.

Smirking playfully, he said, "Come and get it."

Her eyebrows rose as a blush colored her cheeks. Gray looked back at her, cocking a brow with a teasing gleam in his eye.

Biting her lip, Juvia timidly leaned forward, slowly opening her mouth. She bit down on the other end of it, her cheeks flushing darker when Gray flashed a grin. He took another bite, inching towards her, and she shyly did the same, taking a smaller bite in her bashfulness. He chomped once more, as did she, until there was only a small piece of the stick left between them.

He quickly sealed the distance, pressing his lips against hers as he held the back of her head. Juvia's squeak muffled against his mouth, her face tomato red when he leaned away.

He grinned at her, tilting his head to the side as Juvia steamed.

"Does that count?"

She blinked, confused before he nodded towards the television. She followed his direction, finding a spaghetti scene onscreen reenacting what they had just done.

The thought made Juvia suddenly swoon as she threw her arms around her boyfriend and squealed. "Gray-sama! Again!"

Gray chuckled, fishing out another a pocky stick. Her face brightened as she opened her mouth, waiting expectantly—

"Sorry, last one," he said before popping it in his mouth.

Juvia gasped, watching in shock as Gray chewed and swallowed it down.

The next day, Juvia stumbled through her door with boxes and boxes of pocky in her arms. She popped her head up from the pile, eyes gleaming determinedly while Gray sweat-dropped.

* * *

_first pocky kiss  
_


	9. ix

_ix._

Juvia walked out of her bathroom, humming with her eyes closed as she combed her fingers through her hair. Sweeping the blue tresses over her shoulder, she approached her bed and opened her eyes—only to shriek at the sight.

"G-Gray-sama?!"

He casually glanced at her, giving a small salute. "Yo."

Juvia stared at him, face stained with a deep blush. Gray was lying in the middle of her bed, shirtless and pants-less aside from a bowtie around his neck. Half-naked… waiting in her bed… at this time of night…!

Her heart raced at the implications flooding her head.

Forcing herself to speak, she asked, "W-W-What is Gray-sama doing here?"

"Well," he replied nonchalantly, propping his elbow against the mattress, "it's your birthday, right?"

Her pupils dilated drastically. "Y-Y-Yes?"

"So…" he gestured to himself, "Happy Birthday."

He smirked at her, and steam shot out of Juvia's ears.

"Gray-sama!" she cried, cupping her flushed cheeks. "S-So sudden! Juvia isn't sure she's ready for this—!"

"Whoa whoa, slow down," Gray said, sitting upright. "What are you talking about?"

"I-It's not that Juvia doesn't _want_ to be with Gray-sama that way, but—oh, Juvia's heart is beating so fast—!"

"Hold on," he cut in, "we're _just_ sleeping together—"

"_Ahh_, Gray-sama! So bold!"

"What—no! _Sleeping_ Juvia, just sleeping!"

The girl paused, tilting her head to the side. "Juvia doesn't understand."

Gray cleared his throat, ignoring the blush dusting his cheeks as he scratched his hair. "It's your birthday, right? So we're going to spend every hour of it together because I, er, _might _have forgotten to get you something—"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, having stopped listening halfway in as she dove into his chest and snuggled against him. "So sweet! This is Juvia's best birthday ever!"

He looked down at her, gently patting her head. "Uh, good. Now go to sleep."

She nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

As he lay back on his side, Juvia nestled against his chest, resting her cheek by his heart and listening to his lulling heartbeat. She sighed dreamily, eyes drawing to a close as Gray passed a hand through her hair.

"Goodnight, Gray-sama."

"Yeah," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Gray's eyes groggily opened, only to find himself on his back with Juvia's body sprawled gracelessly against him. Her legs were draped over his, her arms flopped across his chest, her body pressed to his side and her face tucked somewhere between his neck and shoulder. Any blankets they had on them were tossed to the side, forgotten against the floor.

Gray's stomach grumbled, making him twitch. With Juvia all over him like this, there was no way he could slip out of bed and dig around for food. But man, he was pretty hungry—he'd skipped dinner the previous day, spending the entire time trying to figure out what to do for his girlfriend's birthday.

His stomach growled again, and Gray frowned. Maybe if he moved real slowly—

He'd barely moved his leg an inch before Juvia whined, her limbs clinging even tighter to him in a vice-like grip that effectively choked him. As he drew a strangled breath, Gray glanced to her peaceful sleeping face, finding her seemingly undisturbed as her cheek rested against his shoulder.

Heaving a quiet sigh, he silently relented. He'd just have to wait a little longer, and if it meant keeping her happy, it wasn't the end of the world. So he shifted a little, slipping an arm over her shoulder as Juvia sighed and affectionately nuzzled his neck.

* * *

_first time falling asleep together_


	10. x

**Author's Note:** For _Momo Cicerone_ and her extremely generous reviews! Thank you so much!

* * *

_x._

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Gray immediately sat forward, sprinting out of bed before slamming open the bathroom door.

"Juvia, what's—?!"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

She flung herself to him, falling bridal-style in his arms. Gray stared at her, bewildered as she pressed her cheek to his with her arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"J-Juvia just finished brushing her teeth and—and—" She shrieked, pointing an accusing finger to the corner of the room. "_Look!"_

Gray followed her gaze, only for his face to fall flat at the sight.

"Seriously? _Seriously?"_

"Kill it, Gray-sama!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is—"

"AAH! It's moving! Gray-sama!"

She dashed to his back and clung to his chest, peeking over his shoulder. Gray slapped a hand to his forehead.

"It's a _bug_, Juvia."

"It's not just a bug! It's a _spider_, and it will bite Juvia—"

"—You're water—"

"—and inject a deadly poison! Gray-sama, Juvia could die!"

He sighed. "You won't—"

"Gray-sama!"

"You can literally just drown it, you know that?"

"IT MOVED AGAIN!"

"Ow! That's my hair!"

Juvia screeched, yanking him backwards as Gray winced.

"Oi, stop screaming! You'll wake the whole damn town up!"

"That's not what you told Juvia last night, Gray-sama~"

He flinched as she giggled, nuzzling his neck. "Is this really the time?!"

She gasped, promptly hooking her legs over his shoulders and placing her hands on his hair. "You're right! Gray-sama and Juvia are in battle! Unison raid, Gray-sama!"

"What, no—"

_"__Water nebula!"_

"Wait a second—!"

Water flooded the bathroom before bursting through the window, creating a rapid stream that hosed the plants below.

Gray twitched, drenched from head to toe. He coughed out water as Juvia remained sprawled over his shoulders.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked as she whipped her head left and right, scanning the room.

"It's gone!" she squealed, dropping herself from his shoulders and running around him. "Juvia did it! Juvia won!"

"It wasn't really a fair fight, but yeah—"

"And it's all thanks to Gray-sama believing in Juvia! Juvia's knight in shining armor!"

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight, nestling her face beneath his chin as Gray patted her head. "Yeah, sure, can we go back to bed now?"

"Yes, yes, of cour—AAH! Gray-sama! Another one! It's a _war!"_

She latched onto his back again as Gray sighed, slapping a hand over his eyes.

* * *

_first morning commotion  
_


	11. xi

**Author's Note:** Hi! Sorry I've been MIA. Been really busy with school (essays and exams galore), but today (or yesterday since it's 4 AM) I finished my last final! Already done with my second year of university, it's going by so quick! Also, thank you very much for your reviews last chapter! I'm so happy my humor attempt was successful :) I hope you like this one!

* * *

_xi._

Gray exhaled a breath before bending an arm behind his head, pushing down on his elbow as Juvia tied her hair up.

"Don't forget to stretch," he told her, and the girl nodded zealously as she fell into place beside him.

"1, 2, 3," she counted under her breath, mirroring Gray's movements before bending over and touching her toes.

He looked at her, dark eyes openly wandering down her legs before he leaned over and stretched his own.

"It's important to stay in shape," he added in a lunge position. "If you're fit, your body won't easily exhaust itself when you overexert magical power."

Juvia stood up straight, nodding as she swung her legs behind her, one after the other.

"Besides, this ain't all magic, ya know?" He gestured to his shirtless chest and Juvia flushed, shamelessly trailing her eyes down his chiseled physique. "Well, not totally."

Juvia pumped her fists in the air, eyes burning in determination. "Juvia's ready, Gray-sama!"

He smirked, nodding at her. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

"Go, Gray-sama! You can do it! Juvia believes in you!"

Gray grunted, lifting the last few reps of his bench press before setting the weight bar against the rack. He sat forward, panting quietly as Juvia rushed to his side.

"Amazing, Gray-sama!" she cried, diligently fanning him with a Juvi-paper fan and handing him his water bottle.

"Thanks," he muttered, grasping it and taking a swig.

"200 pounds!" Juvia gasped in awe. "Gray-sama is so strong!"

He lowered the water bottle and screwed on the cap, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Juvia took the bottle from him, placing it aside before attentively dabbing his face with a towel.

Gray looked at her, blinking at her diligent ministrations. "Uh, Juvia."

"Yes?" she replied, lowering the towel and tilting her head. "Does Gray-sama need something?"

"It's not that," he answered with a frown. "You're supposed to be working out too, you know."

The girl nodded, "Yes! But Juvia already finished her workout."

He arched a brow. "What? When?"

"Gray-sama takes two hours to work out, but Juvia only needs one!"

"Are you sure you did everything? Arms, legs, obliques—"

"Yes! Juvia started with 20 minutes of cardio, then followed the line of machines for 100 reps each!"

He blinked. "Oh. So you're just waiting for me?"

She beamed. "Juvia doesn't mind, but if Gray-sama wants Juvia to work harder, Juvia will keep working out!" She stood up, pulling him up by the arm. "Come, Gray-sama! Push-ups!"

"Uh, don't overexert yourself—"

"Juvia will be fine, Gray-sama!"

She led him to the exercise mats, coaxing him into the proper position. Just as he was about to begin, Juvia arranged herself in the middle of his back, sitting on top of him with her legs crossed.

Gray grunted at the additional weight, glancing over his shoulder with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Oi, what are you—"

"Juvia will help build Gray-sama's strength!" she exclaimed, patting his shoulder blade. "Go, Gray-sama! Begin! One!"

He furrowed his brow, complying nevertheless as he lowered and raised himself.

"Excellent, Gray-sama! Two!"

"Wait, what about your workout?"

"Juvia is working out, Gray-sama! Three!"

"How're you—"

He felt her back press against his, her torso curling forward with every lowering of his body.

"Very good, Gray-sama! Four!"

Gray blinked, pausing before chuckling at his sudden personal coach.

"How many of these are you gonna make me do?"

"Up until Gray-sama gets tired! 27!"

He nodded, focusing on his core strength as Juvia continued her sit-ups above him.

At 75, Gray exhaled a breath before forcefully pushing his body up. Juvia squeaked as she bounced in the air, glancing down to find Gray on his back with a handsome grin on his face.

She fell in his arms with a peep, her hands on his shoulders and her chest pressed against his. "Gray-sama?" she cheeped, looking at him with flushed cheeks.

Gray smirked at her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm done," he said, leaning forward and pressing a brief kiss to her lips. "Thanks. Let's hit the showers."

She blushed and stammered as he winked at her, pulling her up by the hand. He smacked her butt and she squeaked, blushing darker as he snickered and led her out the door.

* * *

_first work out together_


	12. xii

**Author's Note: **So in case you haven't noticed, all these firsts are all just random trivial things that aren't really significant in an attempt to be unique and avoid the cliché hehe. Hope you like it!

* * *

_xii._

"Juvia, it's your turn."

"Juvia's ready, Gray-sama!"

"Easy, steady…"

"Ha! Get ready to lose, ice-princess!"

"Shut up, flame brain! You're distracting her!"

"Ow, Natsu! That's my hand!"

Juvia carefully reached out, flicking her finger against the board spinner. Her, Gray, Natsu and Lucy were tangled together in a fierce game of twister, their bodies slightly fidgeting as they waited anxiously for the spinner to slow to a halt.

As it came to a stop, Juvia squinted, hesitating.

"Well?" Gray prodded. "What's it say?"

"Um…" she answered, glancing from the spinner to the mat. "Right leg, blue."

Her eyes scanned the potential circles, only to find her presumption true: the sole blue circle left was located across Gray's body, by his side. To get there, she would have to swing her leg over his hips and plant her foot on the spot. The action was simple enough, one her flexible figure could easily do, but with his body arranged in a contorted crabwalk pose, she would essentially be straddling his waist just to reach the circle's position.

Her face flushed dark at the thought. Straddling Gray… in front of Natsu and Lucy… it was so indecent! And the entire gesture placed such an emphasis on her legs, something she noticed Gray had a keen liking towards.

"Yo Juvia, it's your move!" Natsu exclaimed, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Ah, y-yes!" the girl stammered, nodding.

She slowly lifted her leg, embarrassed, but then her face flamed as her skirt rode up her legs. She'd completely forgotten she was wearing a skirt! As if the position wasn't indecent enough—she quickly shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She had to focus! Winning the game was important to Gray-sama!

As she timidly inched her leg over Gray's body, her cheeks burned as his dark eyes boldly traced the curve of her thigh to her ankle. Her heart raced wildly in her chest, her breath catching in her throat, and when she swung her leg over Gray's hips, the brush of his skin and the sudden heat from his body flustered her and sent her imagination wild.

She suddenly squealed, and in the moment of lost concentration, her body tumbled over.

Juvia tensed, expecting to hit the rough carpet, but instead she found herself landing against Gray's firm chest. She whisked her head up, finding his body awkwardly twisted to accommodate her fall as her face lit up at the sight.

"Gray-sama!" she cheeped, little sparkles twinkling around her. "You caught Juvia!"

"Yeah, but do you mind?" he replied, arms faintly shaking beneath him to sustain his position. "I'm trying to win!"

Juvia blinked as Gray and Natsu glared at one another, electricity buzzing between them.

"You moved, droopy eyes! That means you lose!"

"No way! I'm still touching all the circles!"

"Nuh-uh! Your left hand isn't touching the red circle thingy, right Lucy?!"

"Don't bring me into this!"

"Hey, who's turn is it?"

"Yours, moron!"

"You wanna fight, stripper freak!?"

"I'll beat your weak ass first!"

_"Gray!"_

_"Natsu!"_

"Help me," Lucy whined as the two boys snarled at each other.

Juvia merely pouted, resigning herself to the sidelines as Natsu hit the spinner.

As the game went on, Juvia found herself silently fuming, gnawing on her handkerchief as Gray and Lucy became even more entangled. Natsu occupied a small corner of the mat while Lucy's arm reached over Gray's torso, her leg extended under his back and his hand rested somewhere by her hip.

Juvia boiled with jealousy. Lucy was practically all over him! She must have been manipulating the game to bring herself closer to him—Juvia could see the way Lucy looked longingly at _her _Gray-sama. Well, she wasn't just going to sit by and let her love rival steal her love away from her!

Slyly sliding forward, Juvia whipped out a feather and sneakily grazed it along Lucy's thigh. The girl giggled, her leg shifting at the tickling sensation. A malicious gleam glinted in Juvia's eyes, oblivious to Gray's discouraging head shakes as she tickled her once more. Lucy laughed before suddenly jerking her knee in the opposite direction, crashing into Gray's elbow and sending him faltering to the ground.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried as his shoulder collided with the mat.

"Dammit, Juvia!"

The girl gasped in horror, hands flying to her mouth as Natsu pumped a fist in the background and cheered.

"I win!"

* * *

_first time playing games together_


	13. xiii

**Author's Note:** Last one ^_^ Thanks so much for following along. Hope you liked them!

* * *

_xiii._

The first time he asked her to marry him, she fainted.

To be fair, he'd passed it as an offhand suggestion. She was looking at the butterflies, her body outlined in the sun's golden rays with her eyes wide in childlike wonder as one floated on her finger.

Sitting against a grassy hill, he silently watched her, studying the beautiful smile curving her lips as she looked at him and presented her finger. He met her eyes before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, eliciting a flustered blush from the girl as she shyly ducked her head while the butterfly drifted away.

She stuttered incoherently as he pulled her to him, settling her in his lap. He pressed a kiss to her lips before resting his chin atop her head, leisurely looking off to the kaleidoscope of butterflies as she nestled timidly against him.

Being with her like this, in the peaceful haze of the setting day, he felt content, perfectly at ease. She filled him with an ethereal peace, a sense he wanted to keep perpetually, so without thinking he said, "Let's get married sometime."

She immediately froze against him, and then there was a thud on the grass hill.

When she came to a few moments later, he was leaning over her, eyebrows furrowed as he carefully helped her sit up. She blinked a few times, steadily regaining her composure, but the remembrance of what he had said moments ago sent her collapsing once more. Gray hastily moved to catch her, but she was tackling him before he could, nodding enthusiastically in his chest with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

He stared at her, processing the crying woman clinging to him. Chuckling, he placed a hand atop her head, giving a small grin as Juvia held him tighter.

He'd ask her again, later, with a ring and more proper request. For now he had his answer, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
